Heroes in Their Own Story/Ep 1: The Zero Squadron
Episode 1: The Zero Squadron In the 14th Hierarchical city of Nozuchi, the beautiful district houses many humans and non-humans alike. However in the shadows of the city lies desperation, fear, and secrets. In a vacant ally, four NOS traitors rush inside and take a breather. Exhausted after what had felt like days running and hiding without end or rest. * NOS traitor #1: We can't keep doing this... * NOS traitor #2: We have to do this. * NOS traitor #1: How!? The NOS is straight on our tail and we're going to die at any moment. One of the traitors scoffed at her comrade. * NOS traitor #3: You were the one who agreed on it, you knew the consequences of joining us. * NOS traitor #1: Yeah but I didn't expect this! Stealing blueprints and data from THE BIG MAN HIMSELF! Are you crazy!? * NOS traitor #4: Well you joined us, so wouldn't that make you crazy too? NOS traitor #1 made low pitch growled, then just slump on the floor and sighed. * NOS traitor #1: Yeah, and I'm going to die because of it. * NOS traitor #2:..Possibly, but if we can get this to Sector 51 or even this "Beast of Sin" guy, we can take out the NOS for good. * NOS traitor #1: You're putting a lot on the plate if you think we can do that before we die. * NOS traitor #3 smirked and gave a slight chuckle. * NOS traitor #3: Still doubting? We outrun them before, we can do it again. * NOS traitor #1: Yep put those we newbies, I'm just worried about... NOS traitor #1 gulped before he spoke again. * NOS traitor #1: The Zero Squadron. There was a moment a silence before NOS traitor #3 burst out laughing. * NOS traitor #3: The Zero Squadron? I worked at the NOS for about eleven years and I never even heard of that division. What? Is the boogeyman going to catch us too? NOS traitor #3 kept laughing while NOS traitor #1 growled and stood up. * NOS traitor #1: Laugh all you want but they're real! And you better pray that they don't even find- NOS traitor #1 was cut off as he looked up at the sky in horror. NOS traitor #3 started to calm down after she noticed her comrade's freighted expression. * NOS traitor #3: Hehe...hehe...What? What's up? NOS traitor #3, #2, and #4 looked up at what NOS traitor #1 was looking at. Ontop of the rooftop in front of them were four figures, one wielding a crossbow knelling on their knees, another with a pair of cat ears and a whip, the other with just plain old glasses on and hands behind their back, and the last one in the middle with a mighty cape, standing strong with their arms crossed. * ???: Halt villains! They all cried out in perfect unison. * Aruther: When evil strikes, a brave warrior must protect the people. I am Aruther the Brave! * Beatrice: When evil strikes, a firm warrior must stand strong. I am Beatrice the Firm! * Cenre: When evil strikes, a tactful warrior must passed down wisdom. I am Cenre the Tact! * Delina: When evil strikes, a patient warrior must always be their wait for the right moment. I am Delina the Patient! * All: Together we are... They all jumped from the rooftop in unison. When they landed Aruther did a Mountain pose, Beatrice did a Camel pose, Cenre did a Gate pose, and Delina did a Peacock pose. * Zero Squadron: The Zero Squadron! NOS traitor #1 was still in frighten horror, however the other just looked in confusion, NOS traitor #3 especially. * NOS traitor #3: This...this is what you're afraid of, these Ginyu force rip-offs? * NOS traitor #1: Yes...And we're all going to die now... NOS traitor #3 was just at the suspension at disbelief at this point. * Aruther: Now villains, are you ready to summit to the depths of hell? * NOS traitor #4: Wait villains? * Beatrice: Yes villains! Not just for abandoning the cause of the NOS, but also stealing our files and giving it to the enemy! * Cenre: And that stuff right there just pisses me off! NOS traitor #3 just blinked at the complete nonsense that was unfolding in front of her. * NOS traitor #3: You...You guys are delusional. * Aruther: Ironic coming from you villains. * NOS traitor #2: Ugh, look I don't know you guys but don't understand, we're taking down the NOS for the greater good? * Cenre: You're going to take down the NOS too!? You guys are really starting to make me mad! * Beatrice: W-Why? Why would take down the NOS? * NOS traitor #4: Because their corrupt, they hurt innocent people, kill innocent people, and if we're don't stop them the whole world is going to be erased! Aruther shook his head in shame. * Aruther: I heard enough. You villains must pay for stealing, abandoning, and worst of all planning to take down the NOS. Zero Squadron! The Zero Squadron line up together and get into a fighting stance. * NOS traitor #2: Tsk! Guess there's no use in an negotiating! NOS traitor #2 got out an long diamond spear, NOS traitor #3 took out her sniper rifle, and NOS traitor #4 got out an flower shaped shield. NOS traitor #1 however just looked at his comrades in disbelief. * NOS traitor #1: You're actually going to fight them!? * NOS traitor #3: Yeah we are, and unlike you we're not afraid of these clowns. * NOS traitor #1: But...But... NOS traitor #3 rolled her eyes and went into her pocket. She then tossed a flash drive to NOS traitor #1. * NOS traitor #3: Look since you're not going to fight, just take the flash drive as far away from here as possible and don't look back. * NOS traitor #1: I...I... * NOS traitor #3: Go! NOS traitor #1 scurried to his feet and quickly ran away on some roller-skates. * Cenre: He's getting away! * Aruther: Beatrice cut him off. * Beatrice: Ok, and be safe sir. * Aruther: I will. Beatrice then zoomed off quickly, right past the traitors who couldn't even react to her movements. * NOS traitor #3: How in the- She was cut off by a arrow just barely missing her neck. She growled and fired her rifle at the Squadron. Cenre countered her shoots with his arrows while Aruther came charging at NOS traitor #2, sending him flying through the air. NOS traitor #4 kicked Aruther square in the face making him stumble back. He however shook it off and winded up his arm. NOS traitor #4 held up her shield to block it and when Aruther punched a massive wave of energy ripple through the air. * Delina: Oh my, quite an little shock don't you think Aruther? * Aruther: Hehe that's nothing. Watch this. Red aura surrounded Aruther and his fist were set ablaze. Without any time to react the fire erupted into a explosion, knocking NOS traitor #4 straight back into a wall. * Aruther: Aha! Guess that shield couldn't protect you from everything villain, especially not my fist of justice! Blue aura then surrounded Aruther and his fist switched the fire for ice, making his fist sprout two sharp icicles. He slowly walked up to NOS traitor #4 before being stopped by NOS traitor #2. He swing his spear left and right at the bulking Zero Squadron member, Aruther blocking all the hits the best he can. NOS traitor #2 didn't stop swinging until Aruther's icicles were shattered into pieces. Aruther stumbled back again, but this time he immediately followed it up with a strong headbutt. NOS traitor #2 was staggered and his vision became disoriented, he didn't recognize a mighty attack coming his way. Aruther's aura was now golden and his fist became shining gold. With this power-up he punched NOS traitor #2 straight into the ground. NOS traitor #2 body ached and he coughed up blood, he tried to move but Aruther was ontop of him. Aruther then proceeded to punch NOS traitor #2 into submission. Meanwhile Cenre and NOS traitor #3 were still in their firefight, both of them not getting an advantage of the other. This made Cenre even angrier. * Cenre: Why won't you die!? * NOS traitor #3: Heh, I'm very hard to kill. Cenre got more enraged and had enough, as he straight up charged at NOS traitor #3. NOS traitor #3 didn't expect him to charge right at him, but she kept firing at him. Cenre kept countering her shoots as he got closer. NOS traitor #3 started to get worried as he got closer and closer, getting desperate she tried a different approach and shot at his leg. The bullet hit and he fell to the ground in pain. NOS traitor #3 aim her rifle at his head, but then out of nowhere Delina grabbed her rifle. * Delina: Excuse me, but I don't think you can do that. Before NOS traitor #3 could retaliate there was a great pain in her side. She looked down to see a dagger in her side and before long a dagger swiftly thrown into in her leg. NOS traitor #3 fell to the ground and slowly looked up to see Delina with a pair of daggers in hand. Before she could strike though, NOS traitor #4 blocked her attack with her shield. * Delina: Oh? Still kicking I see? NOS traitor #4 then went for an attack, but Delina dodged it. She then went for another attack but Delina dodged it. Left and right, up and down, no matter how many attacks NOS traitor #4 threw, none of them hit Delina at the slightest. Finally a hit landed but Delina just blocked it, this left NOS traitor #4 sides exposed and Delina stabbed her. NOS traitor #4 screamed in pain held both her sides, leaving her completely defenseless. * NOS traitor #4: Why...Why are you doing this? * Delina: Why? Well we explained that earlier didn't we? * NOS traitor #4: Are...are you that loyal to the NOS? * Delina: They are, me I'm just here to enjoy the ride. Without any remorse, Delina stabbed NOS traitor #4 right in neck and NOS traitor #4 fell dead. NOS traitor #3 saw her comrades body go lifeless and she gritted her teeth in anger. * NOS traitor #3: YOU BITCH! NOS traitor #3 aimed her rifle right at Delina's head, but then a arrow was shot right into her back. NOS traitor #3 slowly turn around to see Cenre aiming at her. He shot her shoulder, legs, stomach, and chest before shooting right into her head. * Cenre: Hahaha! Finally! * Aruther: Good job Zero Squadron, now we'll just have to wait for Beatrice to come back. Aruther smiled as he was done pummeling NOS traitor #2 into a unrecognizable pulp, but despite even that NOS traitor #2 gasped for air and tried to speak. * Aruther: Ah not done yet are you villain? Well I admire your strength but unfortunately you are a villain, so I'm going to have to snuff out that strength. With that Aruther punched him one last time before he was finally dead. * Delina: A shame, if he didn't betray us he would've been an excellent member. All of them would. * Aruther: Yes, but they were villains and villains are not to be kept alive. For the sake of the world and the new! * Cenre: Hehe, well said. Cenre said as he was emptying his arrows into NOS traitor #3's corpse. After a few minutes of waiting Beatrice came back with the corpse of NOS traitor #1, his bloody neck was wrapped around Beatrice's whip. * Beatrice: I have the flash drive sir. * Aruther: Good work Beatrice, I'm very proud of you. Aruther rubbed her head and she purred to his touch. * Aruther: Now all we have to do is dispose of the bodies. Aruther's fist were set ablaze again and he started to burn the bodies of the traitors. * Delina: So what should we do with the flash drive? * Aruther: Hm, let's give it to one of the higher ups. They'll know what to do with it. * Delina: Ok then. After thirty minutes the traitors' bodies were fully turned to ash. * Aruther: Ah there we go, now Zero Squadron it's time we go home. * Beatrice, Delina, Cerne: Yes sir! * Aruther: Zero Squadron away! The four leaped up onto the rooftops, and headed home. Another mission has been completed and the traitors have been slain, thanks to: The Zero Squadron! Category:HITOS Transcript